dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tallis
} |name = Tallis |image = Tallismarkof.jpg |px = 270px |specialization = Infiltrator |gender = Female |title = Slave (formerly) Athlok (formerly) Tallis |race = Elf |class = Rogue |actor = Felicia Day |appearances = Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin Heroes of Dragon Age }} Tallis is an elven Qunari assassin who is the protagonist of Dragon Age: Redemption and is also a temporary companion in the Mark of the Assassin DLC for Dragon Age II. Background According to dialogue with Sebastian, she was born in Tevinter, where slavery is legal. In the web series she reveals that she was sold as a slave by her parents and that sometime later, she was taken from the slavers by Qunari and then converted to follow The Qun. The elven viddathari was trained as an agent of the Ben-Hassrath by her Qunari mentor, Salit. As one of the Ben-Hassrath, she was given the name-title of Tallis, and her mission was "to solve" various issues. Her duties involved travelling to non-Qunari lands where she was tasked with burglaries, heists, and assassinations. However, after failing several missions in a row, she was stripped of the title of Tallis. Tallis was finally pushed over the edge when sent on a mission to Orlais where she was tasked with stealing a piece of art from an Orlesian noble. During the heist, Tallis found children that were being kept as sex slaves. Failing to steal the object without leaving any trace, she was demoted to an "Athlok" - a labourer. She was assigned as a kitchen-hand on a boat docked in Kirkwall, during the Arishok's stay in Kirkwall. Involvement Dragon Age: Redemption Mark of the Assassin Initial statistics Talent trees Equipment Tallis specific gear Armor There are no upgrades for Tallis'armor, Where the Heart Lies. Other – starting weapon – starting weapon Quotes * "I may be Qunari but I was raised an elf." * "He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim." * "You go elbow-deep in wyvern shit and I'm the weird one?" * "Don't look at me while I do this. (Ungodly cacophony)" * "It's not always meant to end in violence. There are other paths. They do not all need to lead to the same destination." * "Doubt is the path one walks to reach faith. To leave the path is to embrace blindness and abandon hope." *"Past the idea of right and wrong is a field. When the soul lies in that grass the world is in balance... I will meet you there." Trivia |250px|thumb]] * Just like Sten, "Tallis" is not her name, but her rank. It means "to solve" in Qunari. * Tallis is the first female qunari (of any race) introduced. * Although her true allegiance is revealed as a plot twist in ''Mark of the Assassin, even players who hadn't seen Dragon Age: Redemption could figure out the truth, as the Qunari emblem can be clearly seen on her armor, a fact that Hawke and co. are oblivious to in spite of having seen it before. * Despite using dual-wield daggers and talents, Tallis' default attack in Dragon Age II is ranged, involving her throwing her daggers. * If Isabela is in the party, during the final conversation with Tallis, Tallis will claim to have 6 toes on her left foot. * Back at the Hawke Estate after finishing the DLC, near the statue of Mark of the Assassin, there will be a journal filled by Hawke about their thoughts for Tallis. The content depends on their relationship. * While the player does have the option to flirt with Tallis (and receive a kiss, depending on the player's choices during the DLC), it will have no effect on any romance they currently have with another character (though if present, all except Isabela express jealousy). Tallis will simply leave by the end of the quest. * Tallis's daggers Kathryn and Thane are named after her voice actor and an alien assassin from Mass Effect 2 respectively. * She seems to have some history with Leliana. * In spite of what she hints at the end of Redemption, Tallis, if she was telling the truth about her future, did not become a Tal-Vashoth. If she had, she would never have known about Salit's defection, let alone Ariqun's reaction to it. Gallery Felicia Day as Tallis.jpg|Felicia Day as Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon-Age-2-Mark-of-the-Assassin-Screen-3.jpg|Tallis in Mark of the Assassin Tallis_Bait.jpg|Tallis baiting a wyvern 016.jpg|Tallis taking back the scroll with the identities of Qunari agents Dragon-Age-II-Mark-of-the-Assassin-.jpg Tallis In Combat_656x369.jpg Tallis side view.jpg|Tallis side view Tallis 1.jpg|Sketch of Tallis by Greg Aronowitz, Production Designer of Dragon Age: RedemptionGreg Aronowitz blog See also References External links * "Faces of Thedas: Tallis", interview by Green Ronin with Felicia Day about Tallis, including a character sheet Category:Characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Dragon Age: Redemption characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Romantic encounters